nikkdisneylover8390_parodyfandomcom-20200215-history
Mammals, Inc.
Mammals, Inc. is nikkdisneylover8390's upcoming movie-spoof of the 2001 Disney•Pixar animated feature "Monsters, Inc." It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *James P. Sullivan - Humphrey (Alpha and Omega franchise) *Mike Wazowski - Alex (Madagascar franchise) *Boo - Agnes Gru (Despicable Me franchise) *Randall - Janja (The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar/The Lion Guard) *Mr. Waternoose - King (Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure/Alpha and Omega 7: The Big Fureeze) *Celia - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Roz - Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound) *Needleman and Smitty - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King franchise) *Fungus - Kaa (The Jungle Book franchise) *Jerry - King Louie (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Yeti - Balto *Thaddeus 'Phlegm' Bile - Elephant Abu (Aladdin; 1992/Aladdin: Web of Fear) *Ms. Flint - Heng Heng (The Lion Guard) *George Sanderson - Chama (The Lion Guard: Rafiki's New Neighbors) *Bob Peterson - Toro the Bull (Looney Tunes) *Charlie - Furaha (The Lion Guard: Rafiki's New Neighbors) *Harley P. Gerson - Mbeya (The Lion Guard) *Harry "Bud" Lucky - Male Camel (The Lion Guard) *Joe "J.J." Ranft - Beshte (The Lion Guard) *Nicholas "Lanky" Schimdt - Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Claws Ward - Horton (Horton Hears a Who; 2008) *Ricky Plesuski - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Noodles Rivera - Yun Mibu (The Lion Guard: Friends to the End) *Betty - Astuto (The Lion Guard) *Spike Jones - Tangaagim (The Lion Guard) *Waxford - Uroho (The Lion Guard) *Ted Pauley - Rajah (Aladdin; 1992) *CDA - The Dawn Patrol (The Jungle Book franchise) *Chalooby - Goliath I (Goliath II) *Sushi Chef - Kifaru (The Lion Guard) *Tony - Rafiki (The Lion King franchise) *Trailer Folk - Colin and Gina Embryo (Animaniacs) *TV News Repoter - Adult Simba (The Lion King; 1994) *Ms. Nesbit - Varya (The Lion Guard: Long Live the Queen) *Other Preschoolers - Feliks, Polina and Pasha (The Lion Guard: Long Live the Queen) and Sultan (Whisker Haven: Tales with the Palace Pets) *A Kid that Mike Entertained - Donny McStuffins (Doc McStuffins/The Doc Files) *Rex the Dinosaur (Only Appears in Outtakes) - Young Shere Khan (The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs) Chapters *Mammals, Inc. Part 1 - Opening Credits/Mr. King *Mammals, Inc. Part 2 - Morning Workout/Mammaltropolis *Mammals, Inc. Part 3 - "Mammals, Inc."/Janja *Mammals, Inc. Part 4 - Scare Floor/"23-19!" *Mammals, Inc. Part 5 - The End of the Day/Agnes Gru *Mammals, Inc. Part 6 - Harryhausen's/Back at the Apartment *Mammals, Inc. Part 7 - Bedtime *Mammals, Inc. Part 8 - Sneaking Agnes to Work/Potty Break/Janja's Plot *Mammals, Inc. Part 9 - The Wrong Door/Alex on the Run *Mammals, Inc. Part 10 - The Trash Compactor *Mammals, Inc. Part 11 - Alex Kidnapped *Mammals, Inc. Part 12 - The Scream Extractor *Mammals, Inc. Part 13 - Humphrey scares Agnes *Mammals, Inc. Part 14 - Banished/Welcome to Himaylayas *Mammals, Inc. Part 15 - Humphrey Rescues Agnes *Mammals, Inc. Part 16 - "Schmoopsie Poo"/The Door Chase/Janja's Demise *Mammals, Inc. Part 17 - Tricking King *Mammals, Inc. Part 18 - Goodbye *Mammals, Inc. Part 19 - The Laugh Floor/Kitty *Mammals, Inc. Part 20 - End Credits *Mammals, Inc. Outtakes and Epilogue Movie Used *Monsters, Inc. (2001) Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Videos Games Used *Alpha and Omega (2010) *Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure (2013) *Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games (2014) *Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave (2014) *Alpha and Omega 5: Family Vacation (2015) *Alpha and Omega 6: Dino Digs (2016) *Alpha and Omega 7: The Big Fureeze (2016) *Alpha and Omega 8: Journey to Bear Kingdom (2017) *Madagascar (2005) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *The Penguins of Madagascar (2008 - 2015) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) *All Hail King Julien (2014 - 2017) *Merry Madagascar (2009) *Madly Madagascar (2013) *Despicable Me (2010) *Despicable Me 2 (2013) *Despicable Me 3 (2017) *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa (1995 - 1999) *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1½ (2004) *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) *The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016 - 2019) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs (1996 - 1998) *The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild (1997) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Balto (1995) *Balto II: Wolf Quest (2002) *Balto III: Wings of Change (2004) *Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin TV series (1994 - 1995) *Looney Tunes *Horton Hears a Who (2008) *Goliath II (1960) *Animaniacs (1993 - 1998) *Whisker Haven: Tales with the Palace Pets (2015 - 2017) *Doc McStuffins (2012 - present) *The Doc Files (2013 - present) Gallery Humphrey-alpha-and-omega-18798918-720-400.jpg|Humphrey as James P. Sullivan. Alex by victycoon-d3k21tk.png|Alex as Mike Wazowski. Despicable-me-agnes1.jpg|Agnes Gru as Boo. Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (340).png|Janja as Randall Boggs. Slash_King.jpg|King as Mr. Waternoose. vlcsnap-2012-11-05-09h36m25s60.png|Gia as Celia Mae. Big-Mama-(Fox_and_the_Hound).jpg|Big Mama as Roz. Baltohappyface.png|Balto as Yeti. Profile - Kaa.jpg|Kaa as Fungus. lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4894.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa as Needleman and Smitty. Profile_-_King_Louie.jpg|King Louie as Jerry. Screenshot_-_9_2_2019_,_1_07_59_PM.png|Heng Heng as Ms. Flint. Iceraaladdin2583.jpg|Elephant Abu as Mr. Bile. Chama_main.png|Chama as George. Furaha.png|Furaha as Charlie. 960.jpg|Horton as Claws. lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7496.jpg|Rafiki as Tony. Shere-khan-jungle-cubs-9.83.jpg|Young Shere Khan as Rex (In Outtakes Only). Kifarupic.png|Kifaru as Sushi Chef. RandyBeaman.png|Colin as Swamp Boy. MV5BMjAyMDc5NTAwN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNjY4MzYyMjE@._V1_SY317_CR104,0,214,317_AL_.jpg|Gina Embryo as Swamp Mama. See Also *Mammals University (Following) Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Monsters, Inc. movie-spoofs